Sweet FatherDaughter Love
by MWolfL
Summary: An AU of my first Wreck-It-Ralph story that focuses more on Vanellope's relationship with her dad King Candiel. In this story the truth about her dad is revealed before Vanellope realizes her feelings for Ralph. RalphXVanellope later
1. The Truth About King Candy

It had been around a year since Felix and Tamora married. Life went one as usual for most of the game characters...save for one: Sour Bill.

Contrary to what everyone else thought or remembered - or thought they remembered - Sour Bill wasn't always so grumpy. Oh he was no ball of sunshine or anything, after all he was called Sour Bill for a reason, but he was capable of sounding happy. His real everyday attitude was just a deadpan expression with a calm tone, and both only changed for something important. In fact if it wasn't for an important fact, he would've been very happy when he got his memories back and when Vanellope regained her rightful title.

That fact was this: King Candy, or King Candiel, was real and was Vanellope's father. Sour Bill had only been grumpy after Turbo took over because the last thing on his mind was the thought that Turbo had killed King Candiel. This depressed him so much that he stayed depressed even after he lost his memories, and since he couldn't remember why he was depressed nor get rid of his depression the depression shifted into grumpiness. He then stayed grumpy because he couldn't remember something important: how to be happy.

After Turbo was defeated Sour Bill at first expected Vanellope to talk to him about her father, but she never did. Eventually he realized that she still didn't remember King Candiel, possibly because her role in the game had changed drastically when Turbo took over. Sour Bill's role hadn't changed at all apart from his memories being locked up, which is why he remembered everything. It was the same for the police, guards, and non-racing characters (or NPCs). Duncan and Wynchel themselves had even talked to Sour Bill about King Candiel since they hadn't been nearby when Turbo took over. Sour Bill told them what he knew, and they were sadden by this. Contrary to Turbo's portrayal, the real King Candiel was actually a very kind, sweet, and selfless guy who put everything else before himself. Especially Vanellope. Duncan and Wynchel in turn told the rest of the NPCs what Sour Bill told them. All of them secretly had a period of silent mourning for their lost previous ruler.

But then one day Sour Bill overheard Mr. Litwak talking to Moppet Girl about how King Candy's role in the game had been strangely different before he disappeared completely. Sour Bill then remembered that Turbo had looked like King Candiel apart from the height and head shape (King Candiel was taller and had a smaller head...literally and metaphorically) before Vanellope revealed his true form with her glitching. Sour Bill realized that the only way Turbo could have looked like King Candiel was if he had taken over his coding, meaning he needed the code box intact. If so then...then it might be possible to bring King Candiel back. All Sour Bill had to do was to enter the Code Room and find the remains of King Candiel's code box. Then he could fix the code box and reenter the rest of the information. So, after the arcade closed for the day, he did just that. Luckily there was a part of the hallway he could tie himself to with the licorice rope.

However when he reached King Candiel's code he got a big shock: it was entirely intact! This mean that King Candiel was still alive! But if he was then...where was he? After giving it some thought he decided to check out the only part of the castle he hadn't been to in over a decade: the dungeons.

He went down...only to realize too late that he couldn't see into the barred windows at the top of each door. He was also too scared to call for King Candiel, what if he never got an answer? But then, as he entered one of the deeper set of dungeons, he heard sobbing.

"Sire...?" He said hesitantly.

"Sour Bill?" King Candiel's real voice, which Sour Bill recognized despite having forgotten it for fifteen years, said. "Is that you?"

"King Candiel!" Sour Bill gasped, rushing to where the voice was coming from. "You're alive! I thought Turbo killed you...at least until I saw your intact code box in the Code Room."

"No, he just combined his code box with mine and traded appearances with me." King Candiel said.

"Hang on." Sour Bill unlocked the door; fortunately he did remember to bring the keys.

He opened the door and there was the King Candiel he remembered and loved, only sadder than normal. Sour Bill, for the first time in over a decade, smiled.

"Sour Bill!" King Candiel smiled a little as well and went over to hug him. "I've really missed you."

"I missed you too, deep down." Sour Bill hugged him back.

"So, if you remember me...plus I look like my real self...Turbo has been defeated?" King Candiel said hopefully.

"Yeah, he was defeated over a year ago actually." Sour Bill nodded. "A character from another game came here by accident and ended up becoming friends with Vanellope-"

"Vanellope! She's alive?" King Candiel instantly brightened.

"Yeah but-" Sour Bill tried to warn King Candiel about Vanellope's treatment prior to Sugar Rush's reset, but too late.

Yup, King Candiel rushed off without thinking. Sour Bill had to run after him.

King Candiel continued running with only one thought on his mind: to see his beloved daughter again. Many years ago King Candiel had come to the conclusion that his daughter was dead, so finding out that she was actually alive gave him so much joy that he had forgotten about Turbo looking like him. Finally he reached the throne room and saw Vanellope head for...why did she have a mixed-up kart? No matter, he was just glad she was alive.

"Vanellope!" He said joyfully.

Confused, Vanellope looked up, saw King Candiel, and screamed. She glitched right into her kart and zoomed away out of the castle.

"Vanellope wait!" Now King Candiel was confused.

Despite her being in a kart and him being on foot, he ran after her. This meant that Sour Bill had to continue running after him too, much to his annoyance.

"Now I remember why I used to jog." He muttered.

Vanellope continued driving until she entered the race track area, where the other racers, Ralph, Tamora, and Felix were. They were about to have the Roster Race.

Vanellope then parked and ran until she was hiding behind Ralph's leg.

"Vanellope? What's wrong?" Ralph asked, concerned.

"Vanellope!"

It was King Candiel, you see he was actually a pretty fast runner which was why Sour Bill was having a hard time keeping up with him. This was also where Vanellope got her speed from.

Anyway, once King Candiel spoke Vanellope looked around Ralph's leg and pointed at him, visibly upset. Ralph, Tamora, Felix, and the other racers turned around and saw King Candiel. The other racers gasped and drew back, and Felix and Ralph dropped their mouths open.

"No way!" Felix gasped.

Tamora at first looked shocked, but then got a determined look and, at the right moment, poked her gun into King Candiel's chest. Obviously this stopped him in his tracks.

"Not so fast you toffee tyrant." She glared.

King Candiel just looked around with confusion.

"What..what's going on? Who are you?" He said to Tamora, Felix, and Ralph.

The three of them glanced at each other with confusion. It could be Turbo pretending to not recognize Ralph or Felix (Turbo never really saw Tamora before), but on the other hand this King Candy did sound sincerely confused.

"Don't think you can fool us this time Turbo." Ralph wasn't going to soften that easily though. "One step towards Vanellope and consider yourself wrecked."

"Turbo? Oh..." King Candiel now got it. "No I'm not Turbo, I'm the real King Candiel."

Felix, Ralph, and Tamora looked at him skeptically.

"He's...telling...the truth." Sour Bill panted, having just caught up. "I was trying to warn you sire, the Racers don't remember you yet."

"You mean..." King Candiel now looked at Vanellope, who was still very frightened, with a pained and sad expression.

"Hold on, you mean King Candy is a real character?" Felix said.

"Yeah, Turbo masqueraded as him when he took over the game." Sour Bill explained. "He didn't make him up."

Ralph now softened, and even Tamora put her gun away.

"But then...where were you?" Ralph asked.

"In the dungeons, Turbo locked me up there before taking over." King Candiel explained. "You see when he first attempted to take over I fought back. Knowing that I wouldn't give up easily he decided to threaten Vanellope's welfare. I promised to surrender as long as he promised not to hurt Vanellope. He did promise, but it didn't take me long to believe that he had broken his promise and killed her. When Sour Bill told me that she was alive I was so happy that I went looking for her without thinking. I didn't mean to scare her, I just wanted to see her again."

"Why?" Tamora asked.

"Uh, King Candiel? Princess Vanellope?" Sour Bill pointed out. "He's her father."

Everyone except for King Candiel and the NPCs dropped their mouths open. Vanellope hid further back, even more upset. She started sobbing a little.

"Vanellope..." King Candiel said gently. "Come on, it's me. Your father. Don't you remember me?"

She just shook her head and buried her face into Ralph's leg. She then raised an eye towards him. King Candiel moved closer to Vanellope, but she just drew back even more.

"Vanellope I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to be with you again." King Candiel continued his gentle tone.

"NO!" Vanellope cried, moving even further back. "No get away from me! Get away! I never want to see you again!"

King Candiel stopped and clutched his chest as tears started to flow down his cheeks. Ralph, Tamora, and Sour Bill guessed what had happened to him, but only Felix really knew: King Candiel's heart had broken. Felix knew because he experienced a similar feeling when Tamora kicked him out of the jet back when they were searching for the Cy-Bug.


	2. Memories Returned

Vanellope, still crying, started to run away.

"Sugar Cookie wait!" King Candiel cried desperately, his voice full of pain and sadness.

Vanellope suddenly stopped, gasped, and froze.

"Vanellope?" Ralph said, concerned. "Hey, you all right?"

Vanellope didn't react at all.

"She's fine, she's just having a flashback montage." Tamora explained. "Had one myself over a year ago."

Tamora was right, and those flashbacks were of her being with King Candiel. Her father. The first few was from when she was younger, probably five to six years old:

" _Good-night my little sugar cookie." King Candiel smiled as he tucked her into bed._

" _Hey come back here Sugar Cookie!" King Candiel laughed as he chased her around a field._

Now they were in the throne room. King Candiel was standing by something covered with a curtain.

" _Vanellope, I have a surprise for you." King Candiel smiled._

" _What is it?" Vanellope grinned excitedly._

 _King Candiel removed the curtain to reveal her original kart, the one Turbo had used when he took over._

" _A kart!" She gasped joyfully. "You mean I can race?"_

" _Of course you can." King Candiel smiled._

 _She hugged him and he hugged her back. Later on they were at the track with the other racers, only they were around five to six years old as well._

" _I know you'll be the best racer ever." King Candiel hugged her again. "Go get 'em Sugar Cookie!"_

 _Vanellope raced, but didn't come in first. Instead she had come in fourth and she was pretty upset about it. King Candiel went over to her._

" _I'm sorry daddy, I really wanted to win and make you proud of me." She hung her head._

" _I am proud, you raced like a pro even though you didn't win." King Candiel smiled comfortingly. "Just remember, no matter what place you come in in a race you'll always be first place in my heart."_

 _Vanellope smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back._

Then she got a flashback that was obviously more recent, because she was the same age she was now: nine.

 _King Candiel was playing with Vanellope in the throne room when Sour Bill approached King Candiel._

" _Sire, a racer named Turbo wants to see you." He said._

" _Vanellope, honey, go into the next room while I see to our guest." King Candiel said._

" _Okay daddy." Vanellope smiled before skipping into the next room._

 _Turbo was shown in...and produced a sword!_

" _Hey!" King Candiel quickly unsheathed his own sword. "What is the meaning of this?"_

" _Thith is a takeover!" Turbo declared. "I'm going to be the next ruler of Thugar Rush!"_

" _That's what you think!" King Candiel glared._

 _They sword fought until Turbo won. His sword being real metal and King Candiel's sword being candy mostly had to do with it. Turbo pinned King Candiel to the floor._

" _I could kill you, but you'd regenerate anyway." Turbo pointed his sword at King Candiel's heart._

" _I'll never let you take over Sugar Rush." King Candiel glared._

" _I know that too...but what about your daughter?" Turbo grinned evilly. "I could harm her inthtead...she's the real ruler anyway..."_

" _No!" King Candiel's defiant look was replaced with one of horror._

 _Vanellope, with Sour Bill, was watching the whole thing. Vanellope drew back frightened and Sour Bill went in front of her hoping that he could at least distract Turbo long enough for her to escape._

" _Please, don't hurt her." King Candiel pleaded._

" _Well I have no choithe." Turbo shrugged, going over to where he had seen Vanellope leave (Sour Bill had left the front door open a crack)._

" _Wait!" King Candiel got onto his knees; he hung his head regretfully. "You can rule Sugar Rush. You can have my crown, you can even kill me, just don't harm her. Please spare her, I'll surrender if you promise not to harm her."_

 _Turbo smirked._

" _Very well, not even a cut or a hit." Turbo promised. "Let'th go."_

" _Hold on, just...just let me say goodbye first." King Candiel shed a tear._

" _All right." Turbo shrugged._

 _King Candiel sadly walked into the room Vanellope had gone into. Since she had seen the whole thing she was obviously very close to crying. Sour Bill also looked at King Candiel sadly._

" _Daddy, please don't do this." She sobbed._

" _I'm sorry Vanellope, but I can't let you get hurt no matter what." King Candiel hugged her. "I love you."_

" _I love you too daddy." Vanellope hugged him back._

" _Listen." King Candiel then whispered. "I don't trust Turbo. Once I leave the room teleport back into your room and put on your play clothes. Then you must teleport very far away from here. Close to Diet Cola Mountain even, there's a secret entrance. You'll be safe there."_

" _Okay." Vanellope wiped a tear. "I'll miss you daddy."_

" _I'll miss you too, so much. Remember: you'll always be my sugar cookie." King Candiel kissed her forehead and left._

 _Vanellope teleported into her bedroom. She then put on her play clothes and teleported to Diet Cola Mountain. Instead of going inside right away she sat down near the mountain and cried._

" _It's not fair daddy, you don't deserve to die." She sobbed._

 _She continued crying for many minutes, even as she felt something weird happening to her. Next thing she knew, she lost all her memories._

Back in present day, Vanellope was still shedding tears. Once the flashbacks ended she woke up and turned around. This time she didn't look at King Candiel with fear or distress.

"Daddy?" She said.

Most everyone smiled with relief since they realized that she had finally remembered her father. King Candiel however looked at her with both hope and disbelief.

"Vanellope?" He hesitated.

Vanellope glitched over to him and hugged him tightly. Instantly King Candiel's heart healed and he smiled and hugged her tightly back. They both were still sobbing.

"I thought you were dead." Vanellope sobbed.

"I thought you were dead too." King Candiel sobbed back. "My Sugar Cookie...I thought I'd never see you again."

They hugged a bit longer, and then King Candiel turned to Ralph, Felix, and Tamora.

"I'm guessing you three had something to do with Turbo's defeat." Candiel said. "Thank you."

"Yeah, it all started when I went to get a medal." Ralph nodded. "Wasn't getting a lot of respect in my game at the time...anyway, I accidentally ended up here and met your daughter. We didn't get along at first, but since she used my medal to enter a race I was forced to help her get a real kart. As I got to know her more I ended up liking her and we became friends. Felix got mixed up in it because he was looking for me. Sergeant Calhoun here is the main character of the game where I got my medal, so she got caught up in the adventure as well."

"Felix...Fix-It-Felix Jr right? I remember seeing the sign for that game when I last visited Game Central Station...also was the first time. Sugar Rush had been plugged in not long before Turbo took over so..." Candiel sighed. "I guess a lot has changed huh?"

"Kinda, but some things are still the same." Ralph shrugged. "PacMan is still around."

"Really? I met him, we even became friends. Same with Q*Bert." Candiel smiled.

"Q*Bert is still around too-" Felix was stunned. "They know you? They never said anything about you racing and Vanellope not racing. Of course that you was really Turbo in disguise but..."

"Oh they didn't know a lot about the game." Candiel shrugged. "And they really only met me and Sour Bill, the Racers were too excited about the next arcade day to do anything other than chatter around the start line."

"Ah."

Candiel then sadly looked at Vanellope.

"Turbo mistreated you didn't he?" He guessed. "I mean you were scared of me earlier..."

Vanellope nodded.

"It wasn't too bad at first, he just kept me from racing and tried to capture me. My glitching prevented the second one." She said.

"Glitching? Oh you mean teleporting, it's your racing power." Candiel at first was confused but then smiled understandingly.

"Ohhh...that explains why I can still do it despite not being a glitch anymore." Vanellope said. "Anyway, it got worse later on. First he had the other racers bully me to help prevent me from racing. Then after Ralph came along...I guess Turbo got more desperate. Turbo tricked Ralph into destroying The Blender-"

"The Blender? You mean the kart you were driving earlier?"

"Yeah, Turbo took my old one so I had to bake a new one. Ralph helped me, which is why it looks like that. I call it The Blender because it's a blend of different cookies and candies, plus was made by the blended efforts of two characters from two different games." Vanellope chuckled. "Anyway, later on Ralph found out that I was supposed to be part of the game, so he had Felix fix The Blender. I then raced with the others and it soon was just me and Turbo. Turbo then tried to run me off the road, and when that didn't work he tore the horn off his kart and tried to hit me. I grabbed the horn, or what was left of it, to stop him and I started to glitch. This led to his real form being revealed. After that he tried to crash me against a pillar but I gli-uh-teleported away."

"What about you being locked up?" Ralph asked. "I only knew because Sour Bill told me - had to force him to tell me actually - but I didn't find out how you got caught."

Vanellope's lip trembled and she hung her head. She started shedding tears again.

"That-that was the worst part." She sniffled.

"Even worse than Turbo trying to kill you?" Felix was shocked.

Ralph gave her a sad and sympathetic look.

"He hurt you emotionally didn't he?" He guessed.

Everyone looked at him stunned.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that emotional pain hurts a lot more than physical pain." Ralph shrugged.

Felix gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah...he did." Vanellope confirmed. "It happened after I ran away, after you destroyed The Blender. I was already really hurt at the time, heartbroken even, so it was easy for Turbo to kidnap me..."

 _Vanellope had ran around the mountain, wanting to get as far away from Ralph as possible. She continued running until she collapsed on the ground and cried._

" _I thought you were my friend." She sobbed._

" _Well, you can't trutht badguys."_

 _Startled, she looked up and saw King Candy there._

" _You! It was your fault! You made Ralph destroy my kart!" Vanellope snapped._

" _Made? All I did was give him back his medal." King Candy lied. "But he had to thtop you from rathing in exchange. He cares more about himthelf than about you."_

" _No!" Vanellope didn't want to believe it; she started to run._

" _Not tho fatht!" King Candy grabbed her and handcuffed her._

 _The handcuffs were glitch proof, so she couldn't escape. This allowed King Candy to tie her onto the front of his kart like some hunting prize._

" _Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She sobbed._

" _Because you are a worthleth character who should've never exithted." King Candy said coldly as he drove back to the castle. "You are no rather, you are jutht utheleth, a mithcreant. Tho you are going to be given the thame punishment that all criminals get: imprisonment for life."_

 _He continued on until he was back in the castle. He then forced Vanellope down to the fungeon and cuffed her waist before taking the handcuffs off._

" _Don't have many of these." King Candy shrugged as he pocketed the handcuffs. "You should've let well enough alone glitch. Thtop trying to be thomething you'll never be and jutht acthept that you're worthleth to everyone. Even to Wreck-It-Ralph."_

 _He then left, leaving her in darkness. She cried for a while, then decided to just accept her fate. After all no one else knew she was here, so who would be able to come to her rescue anyway...even if they wanted to?_

Everyone looked at Vanellope, who was still hanging her head sadly, with sympathy.

"I knew Turbo was evil but...saying such horrible lies...that's beyond evil." Candiel sobbed. "I'm so sorry Vanellope, if I had known he would go that far I would've made him promise to leave you alone entirely."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. And you were willing to sacrifice your life to keep me safe," Vanellope looked up at him. "So you have no reason to feel guilty. I'm just glad to have you back." She hugged him.

"Same here." He petted her head gently. "And from now on I'll make sure that we're never separated again."

"You can count on us to help with that." Ralph smiled.

"You got that right, I can take on metaphorical pests as well as literal ones." Tamora cocked her gun with a smirk.

"I'm normally not a fighter, but that doesn't mean that I'd run away when someone is in danger." Felix nodded, smiling.

"Thank you all." Candiel smiled.

"Say, since King Candiel is back we should celebrate." Wynchel remarked.

"I'm for that." Duncan agreed.

"Heh, I can never say no to a party." Ralph smirked.

Everyone else agreed as well, and so left to get the party ready. Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Sour Bill, King Candiel, and the racers took care of getting a huge field near the race track decorated while the rest got the food ready. No one really dressed up, but Vanellope did teleport back to the castle to put her princess dress back on.

As the party started everyone already was having fun. Vanellope was still uncomfortable wearing her dress but she put up with it. However it didn't take too long for Ralph to catch on, especially since he saw her tug at her collar a few times.

"Hey kid, you know this isn't a formal party right?" He smiled after approaching her.

"I know but...daddy doesn't know about me being a president." Vanellope now looked a bit sad. "I don't know if he'll be okay with it."

"Hey, I've only known him for less than a day but I can already tell that he loves you more than anything...including your title." Ralph said gently. "You should tell him. Besides, I'm sure he just wants you to be happy."

Vanellope gave Ralph a sad smile.

"Okay." She agreed before going over to her father.

"Dad?" She said.

"Hi Sugar Cookie...is something wrong?" Candiel at first smiled but then caught Vanellope's expression.

"Not really, it's just...I neglected to tell you something." Vanellope took a deep breath. "I'm not a princess anymore. I turned down the title after the game reset and named myself president instead."

"Oh." Candiel just smiled with relief. "It's okay, you don't have to be a princess if you don't want to."

"Really?" Vanellope brightened.

"Of course, actually I'm proud of you for not wanting complete control over our subjects. And no matter what title you have I'll always love you."

Vanellope teleported out of her dress so that she was wearing her hoodie and skirt set again. She then hugged her father and he hugged her back.

A few days passed. Vanellope and Candiel hung out as often as they could to make up for lost time. Ralph, respecting that, visited Sugar Rush a little less often. He still did a lot, knowing that Vanellope wanted him to, but didn't every day. He decided to let Vanellope and Candiel have at least one day a week to themselves. Vanellope and Candiel appreciated that, and used their days to catch up and play. One of the things they did to catch up was to look through their old photo albums. Turbo had tossed them into Candiel's cell not long after he altered the game instead of destroying them, possibly to mock Candiel with reminders of what he lost.

As for when it was just Vanellope and Ralph, or them and Felix and Tamora, Candiel spent those days restoring his room and trying to fix his kart. Turbo had destroyed his kart and completely changed his room when he took over. They hadn't been restored through the reset because the programmers had originally made Candiel another racer, but then decided to make him a retired one instead. When they did they neglected to include his things in the game's programming even though he had been left in the programming. Anything and anyone that wasn't part of the game's programming was treated the same way things are treated in the human world: has to be repaired manually.


	3. More Backstory Details

One day Ralph, Tamora, and Felix dropped off Vanellope back in the castle.

"Daddy? We're back!" Vanellope called.

No answer. At least not from Candiel. Sour Bill however showed up.

"Where's Candiel?" Ralph asked.

Candiel insisted on everyone calling him by his first name without his title since his daughter was the ruler now. Plus she wasn't a princess anymore so it felt weird to him to have a royal title when his daughter didn't. Sour Bill was the only one who insisted on using the title since he was still suffering from a guilt complex caused by his serving Turbo before. Everyone kept telling him that he should stop feeling guilty, but Sour Bill couldn't help it. After all Candiel had been more than his previous ruler...Candiel was and still is his best friend.

"King Candiel is still trying to fix his kart." Sour Bill explained. "He's in the garage, I'll take you to him."

They went to the garage and saw Candiel covered in icing and scowling as he tried to reconnect various racing kart pieces. Well his back at least had bits of icing on it, for that's the part of Candiel they saw, but it was pretty obvious that his front was covered in icing as well.

"Building this thing was a lot easier than fixing it is now." Candiel grumbled.

"Hi daddy." Vanellope said.

Candiel instantly cheered up and turned around.

"Hello Sugar Cookie, had fun today?" He smiled.

"Sure did...but you're obviously not having fun." Vanellope moved around so that she could get a better look at the ruined kart. "Great gumballs that's a mess. It looks even worse than The Blender did after Ralph wrecked it."

"Ugh...I think that mostly has to do with my fixing attempts." Candiel went back to scowling. "I was a racer after all, not a mechanic."

"I can fix it." Felix smiled.

"Oh yeah...forgot about that." Candiel said sheepishly; he then got up and headed for a towel. "Thank you Felix." He wiped the icing off.

"No problem." Felix hit the kart pieces a few times until a full kart stood there in place of the mess.

The kart was purple and red colored and had a white image of a wrapped round candy on the front. The tires were plain chocolate and had duplicates of the wrapped candy image in the middle of them. Surprisingly the kart actually resembled The Blender in shape.

"Huh, I wonder if this was why I picked that particular shape back when Ralph and I built The Blender." Vanellope mused.

"You do take after me when it comes to racing." Candiel chuckled.

"I was wondering why Turbo used Vanellope's old kart instead of yours, but I think I got it now." Ralph shook his head with disgust. "Vanellope's old kart had a crown on it and yours doesn't."

"I think so too, unlike me Turbo was egotistical." Candiel nodded.

"How come you don't have a crown on yours?" Tamora asked.

"I used to, the wrapped candy images you see used to be crowns." Candiel explained. "But when I passed the throne onto Vanellope, back when she was six I changed the crowns into wrapped candies to represent my first name."

"Six?" Felix was surprised.

"It's the way things are here." Candiel shrugged. "Every prince or princess inherits the throne when he or she is six, and then passes the throne onto his or her own child when that child turns six. Since the kingdom of Sugar Rush is mostly made up of candies and kids it would be kinda weird for an adult to rule instead. I mean of course the Racers have parents, but they're the only 'human' adults around here."

"Yeah, when I first visited this game the Turbo version of you stood out big time to me, especially when compared to the other racers." Ralph remarked. "Of course that mostly had to do with Turbo himself..."

Everyone nodded either in agreement or understandingly.

"Well, now that the kart's fixed I'd best take a break." Candiel took a sip from the bottle he had brought into the garage. "What would you like to do Vanellope?"

"Well, I've been playing all day and we've already done the Roster Race, so something different." Vanellope thought it over. "How about we do one of those activities we used to do before Turbo took over? Like cooking? I'm kinda hungry anyway."

"Sounds good to me." Candiel smiled.

They all started to leave the garage.

"So what did you name your kart?" Ralph asked Candiel.

"My kart was originally named the Kingly Klipper." Candiel explained. "Each ruler's kart gets a royal title until he or she retires from the throne. Vanellope's was the Sugar-reign Speedster."

"Sounds cool." Vanellope grinned.

"Yeah, it was one of the fastest karts every built. Mainly because it was mostly sugar and vanilla, which are both lightweight flavors around here." Candiel said. "Anyway, after I stepped down and gave the throne to Vanellope I renamed my kart the Candy Clipper."

They continued talking as they headed for the kitchen. Ralph, Felix, and Tamora decided to stick around and join in on the baking, that is bake treats of their own. Since Ralph knew that he couldn't do much without risk of his hands breaking something he just fetched ingredients for the others.

Now another thing that had been restored was the portraits of Vanellope and her deceased mom Queen Maltina, which had come back through the reset. When Turbo took over he removed them through the Code Room to make sure that no one would realize that Vanellope actually belonged in the castle. After the portraits came back Vanellope started to look at them often, though not as often as she looked through the photos in the family photo albums.

Maltina looked a lot like an older version of Vanellope, only with brown hair and completely green eyes. Vanellope had inherited both her parents' eye colors, and her big heart had come from both her parents as well. Along with racing and her hair color she had also inherited a love of puns and play-on-words from her dad. As for her mom most of the rest of her personality came from her, including her energy and kindness towards everyone. Plus her amusement towards toilet humor.

After the reset Candiel had to re-tell Vanellope about her mother - he had told her previously when she was much younger - but Vanellope didn't become sad at all. She had learned from Tamora to not let your backstory affect your life beyond game play, so Vanellope decided to only be grateful that her mom loved her daddy enough to give up her simple life just to be with him. However Vanellope did wonder how she and her mother would've gotten along, and also wondered if her mom would be proud of her for giving up her role as a princess and for the decisions she had made. Even though her mom had been a tomboy and had shared certain traits with her she still wondered.

One day she went over to the portrait of just her mom. Most others had her mom with her daddy and there was even one of her mom gazing at Vanellope as a baby before she had died.

"Hi mom." She said softly. "I was wondering...are you proud of me?"

She suddenly felt a hand on her back. Startled she turned around and saw her daddy smiling at her. Vanellope smiled back, mostly out of relief but also because she was always glad to see him.

"Of course she is Sugar Cookie." Candiel said reassuringly. "I know Maltina is very proud of you and loves you very much."

"How can you be sure?" Vanellope didn't doubt him, but she still wanted to be reassured.

"Because you put others before yourself like she had done, and you prefer to be yourself just like her. Even after she became queen she only wore the fancy dresses for formal events or when holding court, otherwise she wore simple dresses. And when she went out riding or worked on my kart she wore the clothing from her previous life. But the main reason why I'm so sure is because she didn't regret having you even though she knew she was dying." Candiel started to shed a tear. "She was so happy to have you, and wanted you to stay in her arms until she died. She even joked that she hoped you had inherited her knowledge of fixing karts since someone would have to help me with mine." He made a noise that sounded like a cross between a chuckle and a sob. "Her only regret was that you would never really know her. She didn't regret not being able to be alive for your future though because she knew she would always watch over you from heaven."

Vanellope felt a lot better and hugged her daddy.

"You think we'll ever own horses again? I wouldn't mind riding one like she used to." Vanellope asked.

Candiel smiled sadly and hugged her back.

"I have thought about it, but the idea is still too painful." He said regretfully. "Every time I see horses all I can think about is how much your mother loved riding them, how she used to joke about cleaning their stalls, and how she taught me how to ride one. And I end up wishing that we could go riding together again."

"It's okay." Vanellope said comfortingly. "I'm more than happy enough with my kart, I don't need horses until you feel ready to own some again."

A couple weeks passed now. Vanellope and Candiel had started racing each other for fun after game hours. Despite Candiel having his kart back he never entered a Roster Race though. Unlike Turbo he didn't care about winning or becoming even well-known let alone popular. Now he only raced for fun, and even seemed happier when Vanellope won than when he won (Vanellope let him win a few races).


	4. An Unexpected Return

One day Candiel and Vanellope were about to have another 'race for fun' moment, with Felix, Tamora, and Ralph as well as Sour Bill and the other racers watching...but then a giant monster landed on the track! IT WAS TURBO AS A CYBUG! The other racers screamed and ran away.

"No way!" Felix gasped.

"Turbo! I thought you were dead!" Ralph was shocked.

"No, jutht badly wounded. Fortunately I had thnapped out of my tranthe in time to dive into a crevithe." Turbo, or Turbug, glared. "And now that I've fully recovered I'm going to take over the arcade! But firtht I'm going to kill you and your friends! Including that glitch!"

"My daughter is not a glitch!" Candiel snapped.

Turbug looked at him stunned.

"Tho, you're back." He said coldly.

"Yes I'm back you monster." Candiel glared. "I know what you did to my Sugar Cookie and you're going to pay for treating her that way!"

"Ha, what are you going to do? Thtomp on me?" Turbug mocked. "Fathe it your shortneth, I have the advantage here."

"Not for long!" Tamora took out one of her guns and started blasting. "Candiel, Vanellope, get out of there!"

Candiel and Vanellope left the track as Tamora continued blasting. Turbug however was too fast, he kept dodging and spinning out of the way. Soon Tamora was out of ammo.

"Blast." She muttered. "And I only brought this one. We'll have to go to my game now."

"Yeah the beacon." Ralph realized before glaring at Turbug.

"Of course, not even he'll be able to resist it." Felix agreed.

"Let's go." Tamora left the bleachers and headed for the entrance.

Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, and Candiel followed.

"Oh no you don't!" Turbug went after them.

Tamora and the others were now on the train, which had been restored when the game reset.

"Now you four be careful, you won't regenerate in my game." Tamora said. "I'd prefer you all going back to your own games but we can't risk Turbo following any of you."

"Right. Everyone head for your own games quick!" Ralph called once they entered Game Central Station. "Turbo is back as a cybug!"

The game characters who were there heard Ralph and, screaming, ran back to their own games. Fortunately it wasn't Markowski's day to man the entrance to Hero's Duty, so Tamora and the others were able to make it inside. Also fortunately, the soldiers already knew to turn on the beacon so Turbug wasn't pre-warned of it. Unfortunately, the beacon wasn't used to being turned on outside of game play and so needed to be turned on manually. A few soldiers quickly headed for the beacon's building to do this.

Turbug had caught up with them at this point, and lunged for Vanellope with his claws bared!

"NO!" Ralph cried.

"Sugar Cookie!" Candiel knocked Vanellope out of the way.

This resulted in Turbug's claws stabbing Candiel! Candiel cringed from the pain and collapsed on the ground.

"Well, one down, four to go." Turbug shrugged.

Vanellope had just recovered from being knocked aside and saw what had happened.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

Ralph, furious, yelled as he ran for Turbug. He then pounced on him and the two of them started to wrestle.

Vanellope ran to her father's side.

"Daddy." She sobbed, putting one hand in his hand and the other hand on his head. "No...please...we were just reunited..."

"Don't cry, I'm not really leaving." He said comfortingly even though he was dying. "I'm still right there and I always will be there." He gently poked her heart with his other hand. "I love you Sugar Cookie, you mean more to me than my title or even my life." He started to close his eyes.

"I love you too..." Vanellope started to cry.

"Hang on, hang on." Felix tried to remain calm as he went to Candiel's other side. "There's still a chance...please let this work..."

He hit Candiel's chest with his hammer, and instantly the wounds healed. After a few tense seconds Candiel slowly opened his eyes.

"Sugar Cookie?" He said weakly, still recovering a bit.

"Daddy." Vanellope sobbed, relieved, as she hugged him.

"Thank you Felix." Candiel smiled, having just seen Felix with his hammer out.

"Of course." Felix smiled with relief, though he sounded like he was about to cry.

Candiel and Vanellope looked at him concerned.

"Are you okay?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, it's just...before Ralph's and my game started, when I was a teenager, my father died of cancer." Felix wiped an eye. "We had always been so close so when he died I was devastated, and I still haven't gotten over it. Even now, just the thought of someone else losing their father..." He hung his head, trying not to cry.

Vanellope leaned over her father and hugged Felix.

"It's okay, you still have a family in all of us." Candiel said reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right...I still have mom too." Felix smiled as he hugged Vanellope back.

Candiel started to slowly get up, still a bit weak, so Vanellope let go of Felix and got up to. They then turned their attentions to the wrestling that Ralph and Turbug were still doing. Ralph and Turbug then suddenly fell off the path and disappeared!

"RALPH!" Vanellope screamed.

She stared at where Ralph and Turbug disappeared. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she fell onto her knees. She started to cry heartbrokenly.

Felix suddenly grabbed a gun from another soldier and hopped onto a nearby hoverboard. He then flew down after Ralph and the Turbug. Even so Vanellope continued crying, thinking that it was too late. Candiel hugged Vanellope.

"I'm so sorry Vanellope." He said gently. "Ralph was a wonderful friend."

However, it wasn't too late. What Vanellope and Candiel didn't know was that the drop was a very long one. Meaning Felix was able to catch up with Ralph and Turbug long before they reached the bottom. Felix, with a determined look, prepared the gun and, at the right moment, shot Turbug. Turbug was too caught off-guard to even react, he died instantly. Felix then grabbed Ralph, who let go of Turbug. Felix then stopped the hoverboard, and flew Ralph back onto the path.

"Thanks Felix." Ralph said with relief. "But did you actually...I mean..." Ralph pointed at the gun.

"Yeah..." Felix looked at the gun and dropped it with shock. "Jiminy jaminy."

"That's my husband." Tamora said proudly.

"Ralph!" Candiel smiled. "Vanellope, look."

Vanellope stopped crying and saw Ralph.

"Hey kid." Ralph smiled sympathetically, realizing that she thought he was dead.

"Ralph?" Vanellope couldn't believe it.

Ralph nodded, getting down on his knees expectantly. Sure enough Vanellope rushed forward, glitched onto him, and started crying again.

"I thought I lost you." She sobbed.

"You'll never lose me." Ralph hugged her.

Vanellope just continued crying.

"Oh Sugar Cookie." Candiel said sympathetically, rubbing Vanellope's back comfortingly.

"Hey kid, come on it's okay." Ralph said gently. "Turbo is dead, Felix killed him. Everything's all right now."

Vanellope just continued crying. Ralph tried pulling her off gently but she was clutching him too tightly. He sighed.

"I think I'd better take her back to my place until she calms down." Ralph said.

"I'll come with you." Candiel nodded.

"We'll see you later Tamora." Ralph said.

"Right." Tamora nodded.

"I'll see you guys later too, I'm going to be staying with Tammy for the rest of the night." Felix said.

"Okay Felix, see you tomorrow." Ralph nodded.

"Poor Sugar Cookie." Candiel sighed as he and Ralph walked into Fix-It-Felix Jr. "All the things she's been through...becoming an outcast, bullied, nearly losing her father, thinking that her best friend was dead... I hope this is the last of her pain and suffering. If she has to suffer one more time I know my heart will break."

"Yeah, I hope her future becomes a lot happier than her past was." Ralph agreed. "She deserves a happy future."

"Say, I just realized that I've never visited your game before." Candiel said.

It was true, Candiel had mostly stayed in Sugar Rush since being freed. The only exception was when he went to Tapper's with the others.

"Wish I could give you a tour but now's not a good time." Ralph said.

"It's okay, maybe you can give me a tour tomorrow if Vanellope feels better."

"Will do...oh, hey Q*Bert."

Q*Bert was just on his way home when Ralph and Candiel came across him. Q*Bert stared at Candiel and said something in his language.

"Luckily Felix taught me Q*Bertese in case I ever ran into him again." Candiel remarked. "Yes Q*Bert, it's me. The real Candiel. Turbo had imprisoned me but Sour Bill freed me weeks ago after finding out that I was still alive. Sorry for not visiting sooner but I've been busy catching up with my daughter Vanellope."

Q*Bert smiled, for him anyway since he didn't have a mouth, and hopped into Candiel's arms. Candiel hugged him.

"You two were good friends huh?" Ralph smiled.

"Yeah, we and PacMan got along right away. Even though I couldn't understand them they liked me instantly." Candiel smiled. "I guess they were very upset when I didn't visit them again."

Q*Bert nodded.

"They always did have good taste. PacMan in more ways than one." Ralph chuckled.

Vanellope was still crying, which directed Q*Bert's attention to her. He said something.

"Turbo came back and tried to kill us." Candiel explained. "He nearly got Vanellope but I knocked her out of the way in time and was wounded in her place. I almost died but Felix saved me. Ralph then almost lost his life fighting Turbo but Felix saved him. However both incidents hurt Vanellope greatly. We brought her here to calm down."

Q*Bert gave Vanellope a sympathetic look.

"Geez."

Startled, Q*Bert, Candiel, and Ralph turned around. There was Gene.

"Now Turbo was a real bad-guy, and he wasn't even the badguy of his game." Gene shook his head, both disgusted and sounding as if he felt bad about something. "I guess I have a lot to learn about badguys and goodguys."

"You guess?" Ralph smirked.

"Okay fine, I do have a lot to learn." Gene gave in; he then saw Candiel. "Oh hi, I'm Gene, the mayor. I own the Niceland Apartments."

"Oh so you're Gene, Ralph and the others told me about you." Candiel said. "I can't say that I approve of how you used to treat Ralph, but I have to admit that I'm grateful to you for giving Ralph a reason to get a medal. If he hadn't gone to look for a medal Vanellope would still be an outcast and I'd still be locked up in the dungeons."

"You must be King Candiel, Ralph and Felix told us about you." Gene said. "I'm glad you've been restored to your rightful place."

"Thank you, but I'm just be glad to be back with my daughter...and that she's alive." Candiel sighed sadly. "Back when I was in the dungeon I thought Turbo had killed her. Wouldn't have put it past him..."

"Yeah." Gene said awkwardly; he then cleared his throat. "Anyway, you think Vanellope will be all right?"

"I hope so, if she doesn't stop crying soon she might make herself sick." Ralph sighed.

"Don't worry, if she does get sick I'll be there to take care of her." Candiel said reassuringly.

"I know but..."

"I don't want her to get sick either, but it's best that she lets all her pain out." Candiel added.

Ralph sighed and nodded.

"Well, you two take care of her, I'm going back inside." Gene headed for the apartment. "Felix is with his wife right?"

"Yeah." Ralph said.

"Thought as much, I'll let everyone else know." Gene continued on. "See you tomorrow Ralph. Goodbye King Candiel."

"Bye Gene."

"Just call me Candiel." Candiel chuckled. "And goodbye."

Q*Bert said something in his language before starting to leave.

"See you tomorrow Q*Bert." Ralph said.

"I'll see you later too, but I don't know about tomorrow." Candiel said to Q*Bert. "I might visit PacMan instead. It depends on how Vanellope's feeling tomorrow."

Q*Bert nodded understandingly and headed for home. Ralph and Candiel headed for Ralph's house.

"Nice place you have here." Candiel smiled.

"Thanks, but it wasn't this nice before Felix fixed it up." Ralph chuckled.

He then sat down on his bed, still not able to pull Vanellope away, and he and Candiel continued talking. Time passed but eventually Vanellope started to calm down. She also was falling asleep. Finally Ralph was able to pull her away.

"I'll take her back home." Candiel offered his arms.

Ralph gently put Vanellope into her father's arms.

"I'll see you after the arcade closes tomorrow Ralph." Candiel started to leave. "There there Sugar Cookie, it's okay." He said soothingly to Vanellope, who was still sniffling a little.

"See ya." Ralph got up and stretched, tired.

He then yawned and headed for bed.

Candiel, once back in the castle, headed for Vanellope's bedroom. Sour Bill was there too unsurprisingly.

"Is everything okay sire?" Sour Bill asked.

"It is now, Turbo is gone for good." Candiel said. "Vanellope is still upset about today's events but I think she's starting to recover."

"Well, even if she doesn't she has an extra day to recover." Sour Bill said. "We already did the Roster Race."

"Good, she'll need a day off." Candiel gently took off her boots and tucked her into bed. "A day with me and an evening with Ralph should help."

"Right."

Candiel then kissed Vanellope's head.

"See you tomorrow Vanellope." He said before leaving the bedroom.


	5. A New Love

The next morning, Vanellope woke up and realized that her father must've taken her home. She thought about what happened yesterday. She was so glad that her father was all right - she would have to think of a way to thank Felix later - but Ralph...that was what really hurt her. I mean sure her father nearly dying hurt a lot but when she thought Ralph was dead her heart actually broke.

She looked at the photo of Ralph on her nightstand...and felt her heart glitch. Confused, she looked again and her heart glitched again. She at first thought she had cried herself sick, especially since she felt warm, so she checked herself in the mirror. However instead of looking sick all over she only had two warm-looking spots in her cheeks. After some thought she remembered that Felix always looked the same way around Tamora...and that's when she realized that she might have fallen in love with Ralph. Surprised, she checked by looking at Ralph's photo again. This time her heart started to beat fast, and as she continued looking at Ralph's photo she found herself smiling lovesick at him. She now was worried, what if her love was just a hero's crush and not real? It could ruin their friendship.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Sugar Cookie?"

"Hey dad, you can come in." Vanellope said with relief, wanting to talk to him.

"Dad?" Candiel entered the room and sat down on her bed. "Is something wrong?"

Vanellope only called him dad when she was worried about something or had to tell him something important. Otherwise she called him daddy.

"It depends...dad I...I've fallen in love with Ralph." Vanellope admitted.

Candiel looked surprised but then smiled.

"Well, Ralph is a great guy and you both mean a lot to each other." He said. "So it isn't surprising that you should love him."

"Yeah, but what if my love is just a hero's crush? What if it isn't real?" Vanellope looked down worriedly.

"I doubt it's just a hero's crush, but if you want to know for sure then just think about why you fell in love with him. If you have no shallow reasons or just very few ones then your love is real." Candiel hugged her. "If it is just a crush then it'll go away, but if it is real...well, even though I haven't been out socializing much I do know that it's forbidden for an adult to date a kid. It was one of the first things I learned back when we were first plugged in. So if your love is real then...then you'll have to find a way to become an adult before letting Ralph know how you feel."

Vanellope looked at him stunned.

"Wait, you mean you wouldn't mind me becoming older?" She said.

"No, I don't care what happens to your appearance as long as you stay the same Vanellope on the inside." Candiel smiled reassuringly. "Kid or woman, princess or president, dresses or hoodies...even if you change your hair color I wouldn't mind. As long as you keep your personality and your heart of gold I'll always love you. Besides, I just want you to be happy. And if being happy means changing your age so that you can be with someone you love than so be it."

Vanellope smiled and hugged her father.

"Now, get ready and then come downstairs for breakfast. You missed the Roster Race so you won't be racing today until after the arcade closes, meaning we can just have fun around the castle." Candiel got up.

"Okay daddy." Vanellope smiled, feeling a lot better.

Candiel smiled back and left.

Vanellope then got to work figuring out if her love was real or not. It turns out she had very few shallow reasons and many good reasons, meaning her love was real. She felt great now, and went downstairs for breakfast. She smiled at her father and gave him a thumbs up to let him know that her love was real, and he gave her a thumbs up in return.

After breakfast Candiel and Vanellope went off on their own.

"Daddy, I've decided to explore other arcades and see if I can find a game that can make me an adult." Vanellope said. "I don't want to alter the codes for any reason other than for the benefit of another character or the game itself."

"That's fine, just be careful." Candiel hugged her again. "I nearly lost you before, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I'll be careful." Vanellope hugged him back. "You can tell Sour Bill why I've gone but otherwise I'd rather it remain a secret until I'm an adult."

Candiel agreed. After saying her goodbyes Vanellope left. Candiel told Sour Bill why she left, and Sour Bill took it well. He didn't mind her being in love with Ralph, but he did hope that she'd find a way to become an adult without getting hurt...or worse.

Vanellope searched various arcades - fortunately the main plug had a transportation system to other arcades - until she found a game called Wizards Vs Warlocks. She went inside and met up with a wizard named Perry Dragonheart. After learning what she wanted Perry told her of a potion that can make her any age she wanted. They headed for the school, where Perry's boss Humblecore lived, to get the potion.

Once there Vanellope told them why she wanted the potion, and Humblecore told her that she only had a month to get Ralph to return her feelings. Plus she could only take the potion once. She worried about that last detail at first, but decided to take a chance. She drank the potion and fell unconscious.

When she woke up the next morning she was an adult, fortunately with enlarged clothes thanks to Perry. After thanking Perry for his help she left for her arcade. She quickly glitched into her game so that her father and Sour Bill would be the first to see her as an adult.

"Vanellope?" Candiel gasped. "Wow you...you're as beautiful as your mother was."

Vanellope blushed and grinned, glad of this.

"Uh, you do know she can't look like that to the gamers right?" Sour Bill pointed out.

"Yeah I thought of that. I decided to alter my code a little so that I still look like a kid to them." Vanellope nodded.

"Good idea." Candiel agreed.

They headed for the Code Room and Vanellope used her teleporting powers to get inside. She then altered her code so that she'll still look like a kid to the gamers no matter what, plus altered her kart so that it'd be larger without looking different to the gamers yet still have the same power.

After that was done Vanellope let the other Racers know where she had been and why she became an adult. They all approved, especially since they liked Ralph a lot. Especially Taffyta, who was Vanellope's vice-president. Not long after Candiel returned he had told them of their previous friendship, of how they used to be like sisters. This made Taffyta feel worse due to her having been a bully to Vanellope during Turbo's rule. Vanellope reassured her that it wasn't her fault and offered her the position of vice-president to let her know that she really had forgiven her. Taffyta, touched, agreed.

After game hours Vanellope then left to let Ralph, Felix, and Tamora know what was going on. Except for telling them the reason why she became an adult, she wanted Ralph to fall in love with her on his own instead of it being a reaction to her loving him. She told them that she just wanted to explore life as an adult for a while. Ralph, Felix, and Tamora were shocked at first but got over it quickly. Soon it was like nothing had changed.

Time passed and Ralph showed no sign of returning Vanellope's feelings. Eventually it was a week before the deadline.

"Hey Vanellope." Candiel entered her room. "How are things going?"

"The same...unfortunately." Vanellope hung her head, worried now. "I don't know if Ralph has developed feelings for me or not. And if he has then he just hasn't realized it yet, or is scared to tell me. Oh daddy what am I going to do? I've fallen hopelessly in love with him. If things don't work out..." She started to sob. "My heart will break."

Candiel gave her a sad look and hugged her tightly.

"You two do have a special connection, so I'm sure things will work out." Candiel reassured her despite being worried as well. "I'm sure Ralph does love you back and just hasn't realized it yet. But he will in time, I'm sure of it."

Vanellope smiled and hugged him back.

"I hope you're right." She said.

"Do you want to do something? How about another race?" Candiel offered.

"Thanks but I'd rather be alone for now." Vanellope said. "I'll come out for the Roster Race later."

"Okay." Candiel let go and started to leave. "See you later Sugar Cookie."

"Bye daddy."

Vanellope looked at the photo of Ralph and decided to sing to vent out her worry.

Meanwhile, it turns out Candiel was right: Ralph had fallen in love with Vanellope and hadn't realized it. However he had noticed that he was feeling different. After talking to Felix Felix joyfully told him that he loved Vanellope. Ralph was surprised, but then worried because his love might be because of her new appearance. After talking to Zangief and Clyde later, who both reassured him that his love was true, Ralph felt better and went to tell Vanellope his feelings.

They had fun playing in the candy cane forest and ended up staying up late looking at the stars. Ralph tried to tell Vanellope his feelings, but found it hard. After remembering that he was more of a man of action, he kissed her to let her know how he felt. Just in time too, his kiss made Vanellope's adult form permanent. Vanellope returned the kiss, causing them both to realize that they were meant to be. After the kiss they talked for a bit and then hugged...falling asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up the next morning to find Candiel, Sour Bill, the other Racers, and even Duncan and Wynchel staring at them. Ralph quickly apologized for worrying all of them, but they brushed it off. They were just glad that Ralph had returned Vanellope's feelings. Candiel especially was glad, more than happy even.

A year passed and Ralph and Vanellope fell further in love. Finally Ralph decided that it was time to propose. After getting permission from Candiel (turns out Ralph didn't need to ask, Candiel even pretty much ordered him to propose) Ralph took Vanellope to where they first met and proposed with the jawbreaker ring he had made himself. Vanellope accepted his proposal very enthusiastically, and everyone was happy for them.

They were later married in Sugar Rush, with Pastor Brown Sugar performing the ceremony.

Later on Felix and Tamora had a daughter named Luann. Not to long after that Ralph and Vanellope had a son named Reneult.

Both parents were worried that their children didn't belong to any of the games, so Luann had to stay out of Hero's Duty and Reneult wasn't allowed to race. Luann understood this, but was still interested in her mom's game. Reneult really wanted to be a Racer, but understood why he couldn't race. Even so Vanellope felt horrible, and Ralph's reassurance made her feel only a little better.

However, after Luann was an adult she decided to participate somewhat in her mom's game by fixing broken weapons. She had inherited her father's ability to fix things, and had received a golden wrench to represent that. She also had invented new weapons, and after going into Hero Duty's Code Room to make her weapons part of the game she discovered that she really was part of the game. She double-checked her dad's game and sure enough she was part of the game too. Her code was in both games. So, the next day she made the bold movie of entering the game while a gamer was playing it. After the arcade closed she told her parents as well as Ralph, Vanellope, Candiel, and Reneult that she was part of both Hero's Duty and Fix-It-Felix Jr.

This caused Ralph and Vanellope to realize that Reneult was probably part of Sugar Rush and Fix-It-Felix Jr, and double-checked. After confirming this they decided that it was time that Reneult became a Racer, much to his excitement. They made him a kart called The Wrecker, complete with a jawbreaker spiky cylinder at the front. Reneult became almost as popular a racer as his mom.

And Candiel and Vanellope were never separated again. In fact despite her being an adult Vanellope still acted like a little girl around Candiel, but even so Candiel never forgot that Vanellope was able to take care of herself. So he only treated her like a little girl when it came to playing or when she needed care or comfort, otherwise he treated her like an adult...as well as a fellow parent. For Vanellope proved to be just as good a parent as he was.

Oh, and she did reward Felix for saving her dad in Hero's Duty, plus for defeating Turbug permanently and saving Ralph: she made him a cookie-medal in the shape of his hammer. Felix was really touched, and hung it over his bed next to the one Vanellope had given him for helping to save Sugar Rush from Turbo's reign. Calhoun had gotten one for helping to save Sugar Rush as well, but she kept it with Felix due to not wanting to risk it getting destroyed.


End file.
